


A Seedy Place

by Bittodeath



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Exhibitionism, Medical Kink, Other, Oviposition, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prostate Massage, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Obi-Wan accidentally encounters a rare plant, and decides to help saving an endangered species.His medic doesn't quite agree about his methods.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Crossbones, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Tentacles
Series: Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308
Comments: 19
Kudos: 271





	1. The Pink Headyflore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: is there any obi wan tentacle porn? maybe you should write one lol  
> It is also the fill for the 66th prompt, Outdoor, of the 100 Kinks Challenge.

Naxus was a small moon teeming with life, the Living Force so strong Obi-Wan was almost dizzy with it – and he was stronger in the Unifying Force. He didn't dare imagine what it would do to a Jedi more in tune with the Living Force. They had easily rooted out the Separatist forces, without much loss, and Anakin was at the camp, coordinating with Cody and Rex.

Naxus had some really interesting flora, that couldn't be found anywhere else, and Obi-Wan was determined to take this opportunity to observe it and take samples. He had explained his decision to his Padawan, and both him and his commander had insisted he take an escort with him, since he had the habit of attracting trouble. Obi-Wan had protested a bit, but ultimately bowed to their wants. Most of Ghost squadron was resting, so he had taken Fives and Hardcase with him at Anakin's insistence.

Now the three of them were carefully trading through the colourful jungle as Obi-Wan took holopics of interesting specimen, Fives and Hardcase carefully observing the nature around them. They didn't trust it one bit – the colours put them on edge, and they were practically sure something was watching them.

That was why they rose up in alarm when their helmets picked up the quiet “Oooh no" from Obi-Wan.

“General Kenobi?!”  
“Don't move", the General called quietly, looking down.

They looked down as well, and there were two lianas wrapped around his ankles. 

“General?” Fives called again.  
“This is a Pink Headyflore", the General answered. “There are only five left in the galaxy, three being on this moon. It's a miracle to have found another one.”  
“Sir, it's... it's climbing on you.”  
“I'm afraid so", the General answered cheerfully. “It will attempt to see if I'm a compatible bearer, which, considering I'm Stewjoni, I am. Please do nothing that could frighten it or injure it, it only seeks its own survival.”  
“Sir, there is a big karking plant climbing on you”, Fives growled, resisting the urge to snap the lianas down as they multiplied and climbed higher on the General’s legs.

Obi-Wan sent him a withering look.

“I know what I’m about, Fives. I won’t deny there is danger, as this plant could easily snap my bones, but as long as it is not frightened or hurt, it will be fine. I suggest you keep an eye on the perimeter, so it is not disturbed and we don’t have a _regrettable_ incident.”

Carefully, gently, Obi-Wan caressed one of the tendrils reaching out to him. Like its name implied, it was a fleshy pink, velvety, soft to the touch. Sensing no hostility from Obi-Wan, it carefully wrapped around his arms, legs and torso, carefully lifting him from the ground. Obi-Wan wondered for a moment if Fives would have a stroke, but the ARC trooper breathed deeply and loosened his shoulders and his stance. Hardcase, however, was worryingly silent as he stared. Fives elbowed him as he turned away.

“Give him some privacy”, he hissed on their private channel.  
“Privacy?” Hardcase replied. “Shouldn’t we watch out for the plant?”

Fives took in another deep breath.

“Hardcase, when the General said he was a compatible bearer for that plant, _he meant it_.”

There was a long silence as Hardcase considered his words.

“…Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”  
“Hardcase, just- Just turn around!”

Hardcase turned on his heels reluctantly, giving his back to Obi-Wan and his strange plant. It was taking its time exploring his body with its sensitive lianas, Obi-Wan biting his lips not to laugh when it went over a ticklish point. One of the curious appendices approached his face, and it was slightly different – its tip was open and dripping a milky white, blood-thick liquid Obi-Wan knew was a powerful aphrodisiac and muscle relaxant for his species. Human had a milder reaction to it, and while Stewjoni were mostly human, they still had differences to their metabolism.

It traced his lips and Obi-Wan licked at them, tasting the liquid – honeyed and warm, and surprisingly spicy, making his mouth tingle. The plant, emboldened by his reaction, slid into his mouth, mapping out his teeth and tongue, its thickening length gliding deeper and making him gag when it touched the back of his throat. His throat instinctively constricted and the tentacle hastily retracted, quivering.

“It’s okay”, he whispered, sending a reassurance into the Force.

Tentatively, it slid into his mouth again, dripping its honeyed aphrodisiac into his mouth and easing its way into his throat as others finally realized his clothes weren’t part of him. It carefully parted the wraps of fabric, though it struggled a bit, the tentacles now wrapped around his thighs and his torso and sliding along the rapidly growing bulge in his pants.

“Are you alright, sir?” Hardcase asked, sounding concerned.

Obi-Wan glanced aside: Hardcase had turned again and was watching him, his helmet tilted to the side. Sensing his intention, the plant retracted again, and he breathed deeply.

“I’m fine. The Headyflore just… it has a hard time figuring out how clothes work”, he replied breathily, the aphrodisiac already starting to act.  
“Can’t blame it, sir”, Hardcase replied with a snort, surprisingly composed given the situation and Fives’ tensed shoulders. “Should I… help it?”

Obi-Wan blinked, trying to chase off the haze for a second.

“If you don’t mind taking my belt, it would certainly help”, he finally answered.

Hardcase carefully stepped closer, Obi-Wan soothing the plant as best as he could in the Force. One tendril wrapped around Hardcase's arm as he passed, and he paused, finally looking apprehensive.

“Will it look if I’m compatible too?”  
“It will, but you won’t be”, Obi-Wan assured him, even as another liana slid past his tunics and brushed over a nipple. “You run too hot.”  
“Shame”, Hardcase replied, and Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh.

Indeed, the plant quickly retracted from him, but it let him unbuckle Obi-Wan’s belt. On impulse, he untied his obi as well, settling both over his forearm, and yanked his leggings and underwear down. Obi-Wan let out a gasp at the sudden move, the heavy, hot and wet air of the moon settling over his damp skin, his cock nearly fully hard already. Hardcase paused, visibly staring at him, and then took a step back.

“Right. Hope this help.”

Obi-Wan choked on his laughter as the trooper retreated and turned his back to him again, no doubt squabbling with Fives given the way they moved. The plant was curious but prudent as it wrapped around his thighs again, sliding under his now more easily opened tunic and almost _gleefully_ getting his upper clothes off completely, letting them fall into the underbrush and leaving him in only his leggings pushed to his knees, and his boots. He shivered as the smooth lianas glided against his skin, parting his legs as probing tips closed in on his crotch. He moaned as a thick one finally curled over his nipples, the other invading his mouth again, shallowly fucking his throat in abortive movements.

Another curled around his neck possessively and he groaned. Several wrapped around his now fully erect cock, slowly jerking him, while two others curiously poked at his rim. His grasp of the Force was clumsy, aroused as he was, but he sent it, as best as he could, the need for wetness to ease the glide. It seemed to understand as several feeder lianas like the one in his mouth moved downwards and started to lather the tight rim of his hole in their strange liquid. Whatever made it taste spicy set his skin on fire – not in a displeasing manner, but rather awakening each and every one of his nerve endings.

A first one started to push in while a thin one curled around his balls, poking at them, clearly interested in making him spill his own seed. The muscle-relaxant had done its job, the tentacle pushing in easily, spreading warm wetness around, the lianas around his cock tightening when it felt it bob and quiver from the sensation. He tried to moan, but couldn’t quite manage it around the thick tentacle in his mouth.

He was too far gone to notice how Hardcase had turned again and was watching him, his hand rapidly tapping Fives’ arm to grab his attention. He didn’t notice how Fives stilled completely, and he had no way of knowing just how painfully hard the troopers were at the sight he made. Another liana pushed in his hole alongside the first, feeling deliciously thick, and started to move back and forth slowly, the wriggly tips sparking nerves he didn’t know he had there. A third, thinner, pushed in as well, this time gliding right on his prostate, making him arch his back at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Interpreting that as a positive reaction, the plant kept on pressing against it, making him strain not to come – and then he couldn’t, thin tendrils wrapped tightly around the base of his cock and his balls, stopping him from coming. The lianas inside obviously searched for another spot like his prostate, finding something he had no idea was even there – a recessive trait most Stewjoni had lost, or so he thought. He felt a rush of pleasure, hard enough that he came despite the tendrils with a shout, warm liquid trickling down the length of the lianas and his thighs.

 _Slick_ , a rational part of his brain, not yet completely taken over, provided. He had heard stories, of course, of male Stewjoni whose ass could slick up just like a cunt did, but like most people, he’d thought it spacer tales. Obviously, he’d been wrong. His newly produced slick, combined with the one coming from the plant, heightened sensations and made him want _more_. Another hard brush against his prostate that made him cry out, his mouth finally open and empty, and the lianas in his ass retreated, though not entirely, holding his hole open for a thicker one.

He shivered at the sight of it: the “ovipositor” was a dark purple and slightly ridged, but already slick looking, it’s tip ready to open and depose a shell full of seeds inside of him. The shell would dissolve over time at the contact of his own body, using him as a means of transport for the many seeds it contained. He’d read about those slightly rigid shells, and was curious to see one in truth. The ovipositor slid deep inside of him, thick and pulsing with life and he moaned, straining instinctively against his verdant bonds.

“Sir…” came the strangled cry, but he couldn’t turn his head, held high, throat bared, by one of the tentacles.

The first shell pressed against his rim, steadily pushed along, deeper into his body to the tip of the ovipositor. It was on the smaller side, and more flexible than he would have thought, but it still made his eyes roll back in pleasure as it passed, until he finally felt it settle. Another followed, just as smooth, and the third one was quicker to come. The last one, the fourth, was slower and on the bigger side, but nothing he couldn’t handle, especially stretched out as he was.

He missed the liana in his mouth – both for the feeling of having his mouth full, and for the loud, pitiful noises of overwhelmed pleasure that fell from his lips. Sharp _ah, ah, ah_ with each move of the ridged ovipositor, and keens of pleasure when they passed his prostate. The ovipositor finally pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and yet oddly full – at least until the two thick lianas pushed back inside, and started to fuck him in counter-tempo, apparently intent on making him come a second time, which took no time at all, his cock shooting its seed into the underbrush. There was an odd feeling inside him just as the lianas pulled out, akin to someone coming inside of him, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

Slowly and gently, the plant put him back down, holding him up as he swayed, at least until the two troopers could rush back to his side and help him stay upright. The aphrodisiac was still lightly affecting him, but most of the fuzz in his thoughts had disappeared for a pleasant blankness. He reached out and felt along his rim, quickly coming to the conclusion that whatever liquid the plant had shot out into him, it had solidified into a slightly solid plug, effectively trapping its seed into him.

“Are you alright?” Fives asked as Hardcase gently wiped his face and thighs down, efficient and refraining from lingering, even as he did the same for his cock.  
“I’ll be fine”, he replied, shaking his head. “I just… feel tired”, he finally said.

Fives snorted.

“Yes, General, that would happen when you let yourself get dicked down by a _kriffing plant_. You’re going to medical as soon as we’re back, and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

The worry was obvious in the soldier, and Obi-Wan was still floaty enough to accept it. They were very matter of fact helping him get dressed again, though the worry warred with deep-seated arousal, licking at Obi-Wan’s lowered shields. He pressed a hand to his stomach – it bulged enough to be noticeable when he was naked, but his clothes hid it well.


	2. Crossbones

The trek back to camp was long and gruelling, but they managed to slip him into the medical tent before anyone could notice them. Kix and Crossbones were there, and they rushed to them as soon as they were inside, helping him settle on an examination table. His mind was coming back to him, though there was still something languorous in his posture, relaxed and almost completely satisfied.

“What happened?” Crossbones asked, already running scans.  
“An encounter with the local flora”, Hardcase replied.  
“It was a magnificent specimen”, Obi-Wan said primly.

Fives crossed his arms and looked around, making sure no one was listening.

“He got fucked by _a plant_.”  
“ _What_ ”, Kix said, his voice flat, eyes hard and frightening.  
“Something about bearer compatibility”, Fives added.  
“Sir”, the medic growled. “Thank you, Fives, Hardcase”, he added with a nod. “We’re taking it from here.” A moment of pause. “This doesn’t leave this tent.”  
“Do you think we’re kriffing idiots?” Fives hissed, before he dragged Hardcase outside, leaving Obi-Wan to the tender mercies of the medics.

Crossbones pulled privacy screens on either side of him, and Obi-Wan sighed.

“I have to undress again, haven’t I?”

Kix’s eye twitched.

“ _Yes_. Of all the- What were you _thinking?”_  
“It’s an endangered species”, Obi-Wan replied. “I’m compatible, it’s hardly any trouble at all.” He shrugged. “The shells have already mostly dissolved, there’s not much you can do about it.”  
“You let it-”

The 501st medic let out a string of curses as Obi-Wan took off his layers of tunics. His skin looked slightly burnt from the plants touch, and Crossbones lost no time lathering him in a bacta cream to ease the reaction.

“Get naked, general”, Kix hissed. “Feet in the stirrups.”

Crossbones snorted, adjusting his gloves over his hands.

“The plant was probably more romantic than you, Kix.”  
“Shut up, Cross.”

Kix applied more bacta to his legs, keeping it close as he bent to observe the strange, natural plug between the General’s legs.

“I’ll do it”, Crossbones said. “Get him something to drink, and check the blood-test results.”

Kix nodded in relief, leaving the 212th CMO deal with his troublesome general. Crossbones lubed up his gloves and carefully eased his finger around the plug, tugging it out slowly. It came out easily, and with it a trickle of the white aphrodisiac and Stewjoni slick.

“I’m going to check for any tearing, and probably put some bacta in you either way”, the medic explained. “Does anything hurt?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, finally regaining enough of his senses to feel embarrassed by his position.

“But- It did something, I don’t know what. Made me slick up.”

Crossbones paused, and looked up at him, his blue eyes deeply unsettling.

“It triggered the slick response?” he asked. “Interesting. It corroborates several theories I’ve read.”

Obi-Wan snorted.

“And they call _me_ a nerd.”  
“Unlike you, General, I don’t go courting danger just for interesting biological facts”, Crossbones replied.

His moves were quick and efficient as he applied some more cream around Obi-Wan’s hole, before he put more on both his hands. The vines had trailed _everywhere_ and, while his left hand curled around Obi-Wan’s cock and rubbed more of the cream on his balls, the right one eased a finger into him, pressing into him gently but firmly as he checked for any tearing. The stimulation was enough for Obi-Wan’s cock to stir up again, his cheeks and chest flushing at the reaction he couldn’t control.

“Relax, sir”, Crossbones said gently. “I don’t want to hurt you. It’s okay to like it, you’re hardly the first one getting hard on me during an exam.”

Obi-Wan made a noise Crossbones couldn’t really interpret, that turned into a quickly muffled moan when his finger pressed into his prostate.

“Oh, here?” the medic asked with a devious smile, rubbing firmly. “You’re lucky it hasn’t hurt you more than that slight reddening. You should take better care of yourself, sir”, he added, pushing another finger in with virtually no resistance and pressing down onto his prostate. “What if you had had an allergic reaction to its seed? As it is, if it triggered your slick-producing gland, there’s no going back, sir. You’ll be getting wet every time you get aroused.”

Obi-Wan struggled to contain the urge to squirm, his muscles quivering from the exertion, biting his lips not to let out compromising noises – but Force did Crossbones’ fingers feel good. He clearly knew what he was doing, and was enough of a bastard to not back down. Obi-Wan shivered and gasped quietly, and Crossbones let out a cheer of triumph as slick rushed over his gloved fingers. With the bacta cream and the Headyflore’s strange juice, no sample would be worth anything, but knowing he could study one of the least-known phenomenon of Stewjoni biology was enough to please him.

“You’ll let me sample it, right?” he asked eagerly, a wide grin splitting his face.  
“If you want, yeah”, Obi-Wan gasped. “ _Please_ , Crossbones, just-”

He gulped, not knowing what he wanted to say.

“Shh, I got you, General”, Crossbones said, speeding up the hand on his cock and wiping his thumb over the wet head. “I _do_ need a semen sample for the required exams”, he added.

Obi-Wan made a noise of agreement and floated one of the small jars up to his hand, lowering it to his cock as Crossbones massaged his prostate even more firmly.

“Come for me, General. You’ve been good, listening to your medic for once. If that’s what it takes to get you to come here and get treated when you need it, I’ll do it gladly, you know? Fingering you to orgasm is certainly no hardship. Now be good and come for me.”

Obi-Wan let out a strangled keen as he came, limbs shaking from the onslaught of pleasure, and Crossbones slowly pulled his hands away, discarding his gloves and sealing the jar with the sample. He wiped down the mess between Obi-Wan’s legs, his skin quickly absorbing the bacta-laced cream, as Obi-Wan regained his breath. Kix must have been waiting, because he arrived then, the results of the tests on the datapad he was holding.

“You’re lucky, General. There seems to be no particular after-effect. We’ll get some other results by tomorrow, but you’re free to go.”

Crossbones had washed his hands and was already putting his workplace back in order, seemingly indifferent – but Obi-Wan could feel the buzz of arousal under the trooper’s skin. His self-control was admirable, really. It was no wonder he was a CMO, with the steady hands and cool-headedness he had.

Weak-limbed and sated, Obi-Wan nodded and started to pull his clothes back on.

“General”, Kix called, threat looming in his voice. “Don’t _ever_ do that again.”  
“I shall endeavour not to”, Obi-Wan lied smoothly.

If _this_ was what he got for such a stunt… well, they were on Naxus for quite a few days yet, weren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27/12/20 edit: you can find Crossbones' experiment [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339392)


End file.
